Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (8 - 5 \times 7)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (5 + (8 - 35)) \times 6 $ $ = (5 + (-27)) \times 6 $ $ = (5 - 27) \times 6 $ $ = (-22) \times 6 $ $ = -22 \times 6 $ $ = -132 $